Noticing A Change
by Bazinga415
Summary: Bella was a shy freshman when Edward was the hot senior. Now Bella is at the same college as him and has grown up a little. Everyone else has noticed a change, but will he? BxE
1. Noticing a Change

All of Twilight and related things belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N- this is my first fic. Please be nice, but I love criticism J

Noticing A Change

BPOV

I knew it would never work.

He was a senior when I was a freshmen, how could it work?

Why would he want me anyway?

He was the popular one, when I was the quiet, shy freshman.

But now I'm older, less shy, and going to the same college.

Who knows what will happen now.


	2. Taking A Look Back

**All Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Sorry it took me a while to get this up. I went back and had to get everything just the way I wanted it, and it was championships for band, so I had almost no time with homework and everything. Now that that is all over this will be updated at least once a week ****J**

**Enjoy **

**This chapter is still going into the past few years Bella was still in high school, and the start of her changing.**

Taking A Look Back

BPOV

I spent the past three years wishing he were still here just so I could pass him in the hallway. Always between third and fourth period, when he was standing at his locker talking to one of his friends from the baseball team. There he would be standing in all his glory, with those amazing emerald eyes and that messy bronze hair. He would never notice me although when he did happen to look up I would hide behind my hair and feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

I only got one year of seeing him, but my older brother Emmett talked to him every day. But that also comes along with being his best friend and all.

He would come over for dinner every once in a while, but I usually just hid out in my room, or over his house with my best friend, and his sister, Alice. She has never found out for my love of her older brother, and it will be staying that way until further notice. If she found out there is no way that little pixie could keep her mouth shut while talking to him. She would tell him I have been in love with him since I saw him standing at his locker on my first day, and any chance I would ever have with him would be gone out the window. Like there ever was a chance to begin with… but better safe than sorry.

So when I got to the high school, when he was a senior, he wouldn't even give me a second look. Let alone a first. So after he graduated and went to college I was sad that I couldn't stare at him in the hallway like I always did, but it wasn't like he ever noticed me anyway, so it wasn't too big of a change for me.

What didn't help though was that Alice would always talk about how he was doing in college, and his current girlfriends. Hearing about that always made me a little grumpy for the rest of the day.

But what did help was that she was an excellent shopper, and a very social person. Being friends with her I guess really helped me to become… better.

Although I still blush whenever I'm put on the spot, or after I trip over my own feet. Alice has helped me with her shopping expertise, even though I detest shopping. Slowly through high school I started wearing nicer, more fitting clothing.

Alice also had a knack for throwing parties, so when she did she would play Bella Barbie and dress me up in outfits that are too scandalous to even talk about, at least from my point of view, Alice kept insisting that they were very appropriate. Those outfits always made all the guys in the room look at me, which I wasn't too fond of, and caused me to blush as usual. When they started to talk to me though, it helped me learn how to talk to guys that were more popular.

**Flashback:**

"_Alice are you kidding me!! You can't expect me to wear this in front of people unless it's Halloween!!" I cried to Alice from the bathroom while she waited for me to get changed into this thing she called clothing._

"_Bella trust me it's not as bad as you think. You're just freaking out because you have the taste in clothing an 80 year old has!" she screeched at me from her bedroom. Oh she has her nerve. Just because I don't have to be showing over 50% of my skin at all times does not make me have the taste of an old lady!_

(here's the pic. but picture it in green. .?categoryId=104&subCategoryId=586&productId=14447)

_What ever happened to leaving things to the imagination. Maybe people just got less imaginative and needed a little more help there. That or they just got lazy. I'm leaning more toward the latter, but it still doesn't give a reasonable explanation for me to dress like this to one of Alice's parties!!_

"_Fine Alice. I'll do this for you, but if I end up making a fool out of myself you will no longer be allowed to take me shopping with you!!!" there that should shut her up. I opened the door and she had a frown on her face with the biggest puppy dog eyes that no one could ever say no to. "Oh alright, you can still take me shopping" I sighed as she squealed._

"_YAY!!!" Alice screamed right in my ear causing me to almost fall over in pain. "Now sit down so I can finish your hair and make up before everyone shows up." _

_So I sat there for 2 hours before she was done. I never thought it could take someone so long to put make up on and do one persons hair for just a simple high school party. She hadn't even started to get ready yet, but she was Alice, whatever she put on would look fabulous to begin with. For me, I was hopeless._

_Another hour later when she was done with herself, people started showing up. Within just a matter of minutes it was packed._

_I was standing in a corner as far away from the blearing speakers as I could be so no one would see me and ask me to dance, but God must hate me because here comes someone, "Hey, are you Bella?" some guy that I have never seen before asked me._

"_Um, yeah. Who are you?" I asked the blond boy standing in front of me._

"_I'm Mike Newton. I'm in your grade and just moved here from Seattle. Some short spiky haired pixie told me I should find you and ask if you wanted to dance." He told me while a slight blush crept onto his face._

_I am going to kill Alice after this._

"_Um, yeah sure I'll dance." I am going to kill my best friend. Right after I said this his face lit up like a little boys on Christmas morning._

_He grabbed my hand and dragged me closer to the music and started flailing his body everywhere. To say I was frightened would have been an understatement._

_She is dead._

_Apart from the dancing part of the night, Mike was easy to talk to, but it seemed like he was memorizing everything I said which was kind of creepy, but maybe I was just being paranoid._

**End of Flashback**

So by the time I was a senior in high school, a lot of the guys had tried to ask me out at least once. It was kind of flattering at first, but became annoying after a few just wouldn't get the hint that I wasn't interested. Like Mike, we have become good friends, but he has asked me to every school dance and out on a date at least once a month. He just can't take the hint that I am not interested!

I didn't date anyone in school. It wasn't because I didn't like them, it was because they weren't him. I know it sounds kind of bad that I wouldn't date anyone but him, especially considering I never spoke a single word to him. It was just that he was the only person I ever truly liked.

Now I'm off onto greater places. College. With Alice by my side this is sure to be an experience. Off to a new stage in life with amazing possibilities and adventures at every turn.

**How is it???? I'm kinda scared posting this because I am definitely not the best writer so… but please leave reviews!!! I would love to become better =] !!!**


	3. Arriving

**Yay so I'm done reading The Scarlet Letter, and my brain is now functioning properly so I can continue writing this ****J****.**

Disclaimer- It's Stephanie's. Not mine.

Arriving

Standing at the front door saying good bye to Charlie was an awkward experience to say the least. Alice will be here in the next 5 minutes for our trip up to school, and now I have 5 minutes of time to fill with good byes to someone I never really had anything in common with.

We each stood there, one on each side of the door, just looking at each other, neither one of us wanting to say the first word. I just started rocking back and forth on my feet in impatience of just wanting to leave and spend the next 4 years with my friends and Emmett away from this place.

Thank goodness Alice just pulled up in her little yellow Italian sports car.

"Um, I guess this is good bye until Thanksgiving," I quietly said to my father while looking through the glass in the door to my escape from this trap known as Forks.

"Yeah, guess so. See ya kiddo," he replied as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around me in a good bye hug.

As I stepped out of the house Alice began waving frantically yelling towards my house, "bye Charlie!" Alice and Charlie always did get along. I never met anyone who didn't get along with Alice.

"Bella! Ready?" Alice yelled excitedly while I was walking to her car.

"Of course! Let's get out of here for good!" I didn't hide my excitement for leaving this small town that I never liked.

"I am so excited! I put together CD's of all the songs we loved to dance to when we were kids! It is battle of the 90's Boy Bands! The first song we are going to listen to is "Bye Bye Bye" for obvious reasons," Alice rambled on putting in the CD, as I was buckling my seatbelt.

Sometimes I just had to laugh at how her brain functions. It must be going a mile a minute to get everything she plans done.

So we spent the next 4 hours reminiscing in our early teen years. I didn't stop laughing the entire way there. But as soon as I saw the campus I was silent.

"We're here! We're here" Alice started squealing in her high pitched excited voice. She was bouncing in her seat, which caused her hands to move and the car to jerk around.

"Alice, stop or we're going to crash and die before we actually get to do anything here!"

She stopped jumping around, but the squeals kept on coming, I was most definitely going to have a headache.

We parked and found our dorm we would be sharing. I only had to make one trip with all of my bags, but I went another five times to help Alice with all of hers. How she fit it all into that car I have no idea, but I have learned to expect the impossible with her.

I remembered that Emmett told me to call him once we got here so he could come and say hi.

"Hey, Emmett, we just got here. You want to drop by soon?"

"Is this too soon?" I heard from behind me causing me to turn quickly and lose my balance.

I was caught in strong arms, not Emmett strong, but still strong. He set me upright and I was immediately pulled into Emmett's arms for one of his big bear hugs, and swung around the room. As I was spinning I was a blur of bronze hair hugging Alice as she was jumping up and down with excitement.

I shook my head. It couldn't be. Emmett stopped spinning me around but still kept me in his hug because he knew if he set me down I would just fall over.

As my eyes were refocusing on my surroundings I just confirmed my thoughts.

Edward Cullen was standing in my room just a few feet away from me so he wouldn't get hit with my body as Emmett was swinging me around.

He must have been the strong guy, who wasn't Emmett, that caught me as I was falling before.

Crap…

**I am soooooo sorry it has taken me a month to update, but my life has been crazy with school crap ****L**** But hopefully seeing as I don't have any homework over Thanksgiving break I will hopefully be able to get at least one more chapter up before I have to go back. Again SORRY**


	4. Only Eyes For Each Other

Only Eyes For Each Other

BPOV

"Hi," his velvet voice said to me. I was just looking at him with a blank expression on my face.

He was actually talking to me, I've never heard his voice directed at me. I had probably the entire butterfly population in the world stuffed in my stomach right now, all trying to fly around.

"Uh," I couldn't come up with anything better to say than that. All the butterflies were literally making me sick, so I started running for the bathroom, which was conveniently located to the right of where Edward was standing. Although very inconveniently on the other side of the door was the foot of Alice's bed, which of course I managed to trip over.

My body was just about to come into contact with the ground when two strong arms wrapped around my waist. My first thought of who it would be was Emmett because when we were at home and I was tripping over everything in sight, he was the one who always caught me. Though I wasn't lucky enough for it to be Emmett, no, it had to be Edward.

I caught the amazing smell of him, it almost was too much to bear and I just about died there I was just so happy to be close to him, but my stomach was thinking otherwise.

He helped me stand up and get my balance for a second before I started my sprint again for the bathroom. I tripped one more time, but caught myself on the sink, quickly turned and shut and locked the door.

"Bella, are you ok? What's the matter?" Alice was yelling, as Emmett was pounding on the door.

I had to lie about my sudden outburst of sickness because I couldn't tell them that it was because Edward was there. Especially since Edward was actually there listening. "Uh, my stomach got a little upset after Emmett was spinning me around." Yeah that would work.

I sat there on the side of the tub just shaking my head. I acted so stupid; Edward must think I'm a freak not being able to say 'hi' back.

"Bella are you sure you're ok?" I heard the smoother than silk voice of the man I have been dreaming about for the last few years of my life. It actually sounded concerned. But of course it would, it's Edward Cullen he is perfect in every way, so why wouldn't he be perfect at being concerned, but why would he be concerned about me?

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." Ugh, great, now his first impression of me he has is of me 'getting sick' after being greeted by my brother.

I stood up and looked in the mirror at myself. I didn't look that bad today, or at least not as bad as I used to when I was in high school. Now I wore more form fitting clothes, no loose sweaters or sweatshirts anymore. Plus ever since Alice realized that I used my hair as a shield to hide my face when I got embarrassed, she made me almost always put it back in some way so people could see my face. She said guys would think my blush was cute, but I never saw the logic in that.

I opened the door and I could feel my face heating up because everyone was looking at me worriedly. If they only knew that their worrying was about something completely different.

I walked through them and sat down on my bed while they were still watching me, but then Alice decided I was fine and started jumping on her bed like a little kid causing everyone to start laughing.

Emmett, being comfortable around everyone whether he just met them or not, grabbed her and tackled her to her bed and started wrestling with her. Edward came over and sat on my bed with me while we were cheering for Alice to win.

While we were jumping up and down cheering on my bed, I could feel the butterflies again in my stomach because we were slowly getting closer and closer to each other without either of us realizing. Well, I realized, but I wasn't doing anything against it happening, but I don't think he noticed.

Alice won, and she started doing a victory dance while Emmett sat there looking like he was going to cry.

"It's ok Emmett you'll get her next time," I tried to reassure him while I gave him a hug or at least as close to a hug that I could get seeing as my arms weren't big enough to wrap around him because of all his muscle.

"Now that I beat your brother, Bella, I think it's time that you beat mine!" Alice said to me.

I just looked at him. I could feel my cheeks changing color not from me just looking at him, but from the idea of actually touching him. He just looked back, eyes squinting, but not the kind of squinting when you're trying to see something, but a kind of pained or disgusted squinting, like 'you actually want me to touch something like that' look. I felt the blood rushing to my face, as always, and his eyes softened just a little bit.

We just looked at each other. I'm sure everyone in the room could feel the awkwardness of this situation. But I just kept getting lost in his emerald green eyes. Now that I think about it that look could be a look of wondering why I was staring at him for so long, so I quickly looked away at Alice who was just staring at us.

"Um, Alice, how about we go get some lunch? I'm starving," I quickly asked her so we could get away before I made Edward think I was any weirder than he probably already thought due to my clumsiness and 'easy sickness'.

"Uh, sure Bella." She quickly grabbed her purse and then my arm and we left.

Once we were outside of the dorms she stopped suddenly and turned to face me.

"What was that in there?!" She screamed at me causing a few people walking around to look at us, but not enough for them to stop and want to listen.

"What was what?" I didn't remember doing anything too out of the ordinary in there, but maybe I was wrong.

"You and Edward were staring at each other like there was nothing else to look at in the world. It was kind of weird, but I somewhat remember seeing it in a dream I had a few months ago," she told me looking like she was trying to remember the dream better.

"Um, I didn't realize we were doing that." Yeah I did, at least on my side of it, but I wasn't going to let her know that. "You must be imagining things, and you know your dreams don't come true." That's it make it seem like she is imagining things so she won't ask questions. It won't be the first time that has happened.

**Flashback**

_I was sleeping over Alice's house and we were in the family room watching a scary movie._

_Alice jumped and grabbed onto the arm of the couch, but I was confused because it wasn't scary at that part, actually it was only the opening credits. Her eyes went blank and she sat still. Then all of the sudden she relaxed and smiled at me._

"_That Jacob Black from La Push is going to ask you out soon," she squealed with excitement._

_Where did this come from? How would she know if, or when anyone was going to ask me out?_

"_Uh, Alice, how do you know this?" I asked her a little afraid of her answer._

"_I just pictured it happening in my head," she replied with a smile._

_**The next day**_

_I was at home, sitting on my porch reading Wuthering Heights for probably the millionth time now when Jacob Black and his dad Billy pulled up probably here to watch the game with Charlie._

"_Hey Bella," Jacob called as he was helping his father out of the car he built from scratch._

"_Hi Jake," I answered smiling at him. He looked kind of frozen, but soon started walking towards me._

"_Can we go for a walk?" He asked me when he reached me."_

"_Sure," I answered thinking about what Alice told me yesterday. Crap!_

_Once we were set on the path we walked in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the scenery and each other's company._

_When we reached a log he stopped me and gestured for me to sit with him._

"_Bella, we've known each other since we were kids, and I know we are friends, but I can't stop the feeling in my stomach that I get when I am around you, and I was wondering if you feel the same way, and if you do, I was wondering if you would like to go to the La Push Spring Dance with me? But if you don't, then never mind, we can forget I ever said anything," he was just rambling to me._

"_Jake, I do like you," he smiled at me the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face, "but not like that. I just don't see you in that way. Sorry," I felt bad saying this to him, and I was mad that Alice was right._

_I couldn't let her know that what she saw in her 'vision' actually happened, then she would get all excited about it, and I don't think I could take that. Plus, she would end up getting mad at me for telling Jacob 'no', and start asking questions as to why I said 'no', and I couldn't tell her the real answer to those._

**End of Flashback**

"Let's just go get some lunch now, ok?" I asked her hoping we could get off the subject of me staring at her brother.

"Ok, but don't think that I am done asking you questions yet, I have never seen you look at anyone that way before, and I plan on finding out why."

Oh, if she only knew…

**Yay, so I actually got it done when I was planning on getting it done, but I am sorry to say that you might not get another chapter until sometime next week because this week coming up is going to be crazy and I don't know if I'll have any time to write. Sorry!!!**


	5. Taking A Look Back EPOV

Chapter 5

Only Eyes For Each Other

EPOV

I had just gotten back from working out at the gym when Emmett told me that our sisters just got here, and he promised his sister that he would come and say 'hi'.

It's been a while since I've seen my sister, so I thought I would come along, plus I have never actually seen Bella, she always seemed to not be at her house when I was there, or at school she always hid behind a screen of her hair.

We started our walk over to their dorms, which happened to be the building right next to ours, so it wouldn't take too long, and before we got there I wanted to ask Emmett a little about his sister.

"Emmett, what's your sister like? I've never actually met her, let alone seen what she looks like."

"Wow. Um, she is really smart, shy, she blushes a lot, and when I say a lot I mean a lot," he laughed, then continued, "she's beautiful and one of the most amazing people I know. She'll always put others before herself, even when it causes her pain," he finished telling me about her with a loving smile on his face.

When he stopped talking I realized we were just outside their open door and his phone rang.

I stood there looking at the same hair, and only thing of Bella's that I have ever actually seen.

"Hey, Emmett, we just got here. You want to drop by soon?" Bella said without noticing we were standing just behind her.

"Is this too soon?" Emmett said to her, which caught her by surprise making her turn quickly and lose her balance.

He was standing with his arm against the doorway and his other hand holding the phone, so I reacted quickly enough and caught her around her waist before she hit the ground. I would never want to see someone as beautiful as her in pain.

As soon as I set her on her feet Emmett snatched her out of my hand and began swinging her around in one of his bear hugs that I knew all too well. (He used to get a little excited after we won a game, and has been known to pull me into one or two before.)

Alice ran over to me and was jumping up and down in excitement at seeing us while we were watching the torture of Bella being almost crushed to death.

Emmett held her in his arms after spinning her a few too many times, probably letting her get her balance back, and surprising me by not instantly throwing up.

As soon as she turned around and saw me she looked almost stunned, or confused. Her face was blank, but I could see it in her eyes at how she wasn't expecting me to be here.

I couldn't stop myself from wanting to be closer to this girl, but I knew that physically getting closer would seem a little weird considering we just met. Well actually we haven't met, so I decided I should try and introduce myself to her.

"Hi," I said to her hoping to start off lightly with a simple introduction of myself, but that might have even been too much. She just kept staring at me with that blank look on her face. It might not have been blank, but kind of stunned, but I have no idea why.

I was getting butterflies in my stomach just wanting to hear her voice. I knew by looking at her that it must be beautiful.

"Uh," she started saying but stopped like she couldn't say anything else. Maybe she did get a little too dizzy after that hug. I must have been right because she started running for the bathroom, which is located to the left of where I am standing. I noticed that Alice's bed was on the other side of the door and was hoping that she would be able to avoid it, but with her show of clumsiness that was highly unlikely. Of course she tripped.

Her body was just about to come into contact with the ground when I just managed to grab her around her waist. She almost looked mad that it was me catching her and not Emmett.

As I held her close to my body to prevent her hitting the ground again I was just intoxicated by her hair with the smell of strawberries and freesias. It was the most delicious thing I have ever smelled in my life. She seemed fine in my arms for the tiniest second. I helped her stand again and get her balance, but then I guess the need to be in the bathroom came back to her and she sprinted from my hold on her.

She tripped one more time in the doorway, but caught herself on the sink, quickly turned and shut and locked the door.

"Bella, are you ok? What's the matter?" Alice was yelling, as Emmett was pounding on the door.

I was still slightly stunned from the feeling I had of holding her in my arms, although I was wishing it wasn't from helping her from landing on the ground, but from her wanting to be there. So far it seemed as though she couldn't stand me by the way she was looking at me.

"Uh, my stomach got a little upset after Emmett was spinning me around." She said quietly from the other side of the door not very convincingly. She must be coming up with a reason to tell them she couldn't stand to be near me.

I still couldn't help the feeling I had to be helping her and making her feel ok, even if it was from me.

"Bella are you sure you're ok?" I asked her concerned, wishing I could help in some way.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." She squeaked from the bathroom.

I was getting anxious. I wanted to see her face again even though I had just seen in moments before; I never wanted to see anything but it.

She opened the door and I could see a beautiful blush creep up her cheeks as we were all worriedly looking at her hoping she was ok.

She walked through them and sat down her my bed while we were all still watching her, but then Alice decided she was fine and started jumping on her bed like a little kid causing all of us to start laughing.

Emmett, being comfortable around everyone whether he just met them or not, grabbed her and tackled her to her bed and started wrestling with her. I came over and sat on her bed just wanting to be near her, but by covering it up by my cheering for Alice to beat Emmett.

While we were jumping up and down cheering on her bed, I could feel the butterflies again in my stomach because we were slowly getting closer and closer to each other which was mostly my doing for my almost magnetic attraction to be near her. I don't think she really noticed, but it made me happy being closer.

Alice won, and she started doing a victory dance while Emmett sat there looking like he was going to cry.

"It's OK Emmett you'll get her next time," Bella tried to reassure him while she gave him a hug or at least as close to a hug that she could get seeing as her arms weren't big enough to wrap around him because of all his muscle. It was really funny watching her try/

"Now that I beat your brother, Bella, I think it's time that you beat mine!" Alice said to her.

We just looked at each other. I could see her cheeks changing color, but I don't know why she would be embarrassed. I just looked at her, my eyes squinting; I didn't want to wrestle her because it wasn't the kind of closeness I want to be with her. I saw more blood rushing to her face, it was so beautiful that it dazzled me just a bit, and my eyes relaxed at the thought.

We just looked at each other. I'm sure everyone in the room could feel the awkwardness of this situation. I was getting lost in her deep, dark chocolate brown eyes. She all of the sudden stopped our staring contest and looked at Alice, who was just staring at us.

"Um, Alice, how about we go get some lunch? I'm starving," She asked quickly. I felt a wave of calmness come over my body after I heard that for fear of someone saying something about the way we were acting around each other.

"Uh, sure Bella." She quickly grabbed her purse and then Bella's arm and left.

Once we were alone in the room Emmett gave me a weird look like he was trying to figure something out. That or he was getting hungry. Knowing Emmett it was the second one.

"Edward, let's go eat." I was right. A flood of relief came over me from not having to talk to Emmett about what just happened to cause such awkwardness in the girl's room. He was so reliable that way, never really catching on to anything, especially important things.

We left, closing the door behind us.

All I could think about for the rest of the day was when I would see the only girl I had ever had eyes for. Bella.

**Sorry for not updating!!! I know that you guys don't care about excuses, but I had no time last month honestly. I was either at school, doing homework, working, or playing at one of my many concerts. Again, I am sooooooooooooo sorry********!!!!**

**Please review although I know I probably don't deserve it for not updating in so long, but it is much appreciated!**


End file.
